Der Weg des tapferen Eis
by Ghani
Summary: Lebensmittelskandale und ihre Folgen. ;)


Der Weg des tapferen Eis!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören mir immer noch nicht, aber ich spare, vielleicht kann ich sie mir dann ja mal in tausend Jahren kaufen. ;) heute gehören sie noch Tribune Entertainment und was weiß ich nicht wem alles. Die Idee ist aber von mir. Rating: G für überhöhten Schwachsinn! Art: Humor! Summary: Futtermittel Skandale gibt es nicht nur auf der Erde, ob sie wo anders aber auch als solche erkannt werden? Autor: Ghani Feedback: ghani@web.de Warnung/ Anmerkung: Ari und Jaddi haben mich auf die Idee gebracht deshalb: Nicht lesen, wenn ihr noch bei Verstand seid! ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wie immer war der morgen angenehm frisch auf dem Bauernhof mitten im nirgendwo. Wie immer war die Dienstmarkt früh aufgestanden, um die Hühner zu füttern, wie es ihre Pflicht war, denn sie war die Jüngste im ganzen Haus und somit würde sie dies tun, bis die Nietzscheaner eine noch jüngere Sklavin brachten, damit sie auf ihrem gut arbeiten konnte. Manchmal stellten sie schlimme Dinge mit denen an, bevor sie es auf diesen Planeten schafften, der für die Drago Kasov landwirtschaftliche Erzeugnisse produzierte. Oft genug nahmen sie ihnen so viel, dass sie nicht mehr davon leben konnten, deshalb hatten sie sich arrangiert: mit Freude betrachtete Selina die Säcke voll Futtermittel. Die alte Frau hatte es einem Händler am Raumhafen zum halben preis des normalen Futtermittels abgekauft. Offensichtlich war alles in Ordnung damit und da sie so und so die Eier nicht verwerteten, sondern an die Nietzscheaner weitergaben, die es ja so und so nie kontrollierten, war es Selina auch egal. Fröhlich fütterte sie die gackernden und kreischenden Geschöpfe mit dem Zeug, ein weißes Pulver schien auch dabei zu sein: super! Futterkalk gleich unter gemischt, vielleicht sollten sie öfter dort einkaufen, freute sich die Dienstmarkt und gab den Tieren eine weitere ordentliche Ladung.  
  
Zwei Tage später kam wie immer der wöchentliche Transport der Nietzscheaner. Die alte Frau ging gebückt, hinter sich zwei kräftige junge Männer, die den Wagen mit den von ihrem Hof erwirtschafteten Lebensmitteln zogen. In Gedanken gratulierte sich die alte Frau. Die neuen Futtermittel waren so gut, dass ihre Hühner doppelt so viele Eier wie normal legten, sie waren regelrecht aufgedreht, fröhlich und lange nicht mehr so paarungsbereit. Bald würden sie mehrere Küken haben, die kräftig und stark später für noch mehr Eier sorgen würden. Sogar der Gockel war die letzten zwei Tage nicht halb so aggressiv wie sonst. Deshalb hatte sie auch die Hälfte der Eier abgezweigt und an einen Vertreter der freien Händlerallianz verkauft. Sie waren so hervorragend gewesen, dass er ihr nächste Woche unter Umständen wieder welche abnehmen wollte. Sie beglückwünschte sich selbst zu dem lukrativen Nebenverdienst als sie dem großen Nietzscheaner die Eier übergab, er schien wirklich zufrieden zu sein, ein seltener Umstand. Während die anderen Gutsbesitzer neidisch zu dem ungleichen Trio sahen, freuten diese sich innerlich und machten innerlich schon die nächste Ladung des neuen Futtermittels klar.  
  
Der Händler hatte die Eier von einer alten Frau gekauft, auch wenn sie ungewöhnlich hell und matt waren, hier würde er ein gutes Geschäft machen. Er polierte das eiweißhaltige Gut noch ein bißchen und stellte es dann auf dem Markt aus. "Oh, Dylan, es ist doch toll mal auf einem richtigen Markt, frische Lebensmittel zu besorgen, nicht wahr?", hüpfte Trance abwechselnd um den Captain und um einen Blumenhändler herum. Das Schild verriet, dass er den Sonnentau im Sonderangebot hatte. "Super, jetzt will sie auch noch Fleischfresser im Garten aussetzen.", verkündete Tyr skeptisch, doch auch er malte sich innerlich aus, was er am Abend mit den frischen Lebensmitteln zubereiten würde. Ein frisches Filet mit richtigen Kartoffeln und dazu vielleicht etwas Gemüse. Das würde Beka gefallen und ihr gemeinsames Abendessen mit allem drum und dran zum Highlight werden lassen. Währenddessen hatte Beka andere Dinge zu tun. Interessiert betrachtete sie bei einem vor Freude strahlenden Händler die Eier. "Die sehen groß und appetitlich aus. Wieviel wollen sie für drei Paletten?", fragte sie interessiert. Dylan und Rommie hatten sich neben ihr plaziert und betrachteten die außergewöhnliche Eierpracht, sie schien jeden anzulächeln: 'Iss mich!' Und genau das würden sie am nächsten morgen, bei einem ausgewogenen Frühstück auch tun!  
  
Sie hatten wunderbar geschlafen, nach der Schlemmeraktion am letzten Abend. Tyr war ein ausgezeichneter Koch, sie hatten zusammen über alte Zeiten gesprochen und sich endlich mal über die Schlacht am Hexenkopf Nebel tot gelacht. So saß auch am nächsten Morgen de ganze Crew zusammen am Frühstückstisch. Es gab Tee, Kaffee, Milch, Honig, Schokolade, Marmelade, Käse, Wurst... sogar Eier, welche sie am letzten Tag so herrlich angelacht hatten. "So ein Frühstück ist genau das richtige vor den Verhandlungen mit den Tiktik!", gähnte Dylan, bevor er sich daran machte ein Salamibrötchen genüßlich zu verspeisen. Trance hatte sich neben ihm plaziert und malträtierte das leichte Brötchen mit einer überzogenen Menge an Honig, schlürfte ihr Glas Milch und machte sich gerade daran ein Ei auf das ohnehin schon überladene Honigbrötchen zu verteilen. "Das willst du doch nicht ernsthaft essen, Trance.!, fuhr Beka dazwischen, als sie über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse hinweg schielte. "Doch, ich werde dieses leckere Ei mit einem anderen Naturprodukt verspeisen und das solltet ihr auch tun.", erwiderte diese vollkommen ernsthaft und biss hinein. Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und jeder verspeiste nacheinander ein Ei oder auch zwei, es waren nicht viele da, sie sollten sie sich gut einteilen. Der Tag würde ein schöner werden, sie würden diese Außerirdischen überzeugen dem Commonwealth beizutreten und am Nachmittag noch die Magog ausheben! Ja, sie waren zu allem bereit!  
  
Irgendwo auf einem Raumhaufen versuchte ein kleiner Händler dem großen Onkel Sid klar zu machen, dass die Säcke mit dem Futtermittel ganz sicher irgendwo Hühner glücklich gemacht hätten. "Du verdammter Idiot! Das war doch nur ein Trick um das beste und höchst dosierte Flash aller Zeiten aus dem Gebiet der Drago Kasov zu bekommen! Du Idiot!"  
  
Irgendwo im Weltraum überlegte Dylan Hunt nach einer weiteren Welt auf der Charta des Commonwealth ob er sich nicht doch ein paar Hühner anlegen sollte, danach klappte einfach alles ohne viel Mühe zu machen!  
  
Ende  
  
Es mußte sein! Bitte verzeiht mir, aber es mußte sein! Bleibt nur zu  
hoffen, dass die Flash Eier keine Nebenwirkungen bereit halten. ;) 


End file.
